Erik and His Haunting Past
by Your Dead Rose
Summary: This is a story about Erik and his second chance at love. I based Erik mostly on the book and the Musical, so there. No Gerry Butler. Please keep in mind that Erik is supposed to be much older, around 50.
1. Default Chapter

"Phantom, I curse you to wait in the bowels of the Opera House until you find your one true love. May your wait be long and miserable!" Raoul yelled over his shoulder as he went off with Christine in the boat.

"Then I will be here forever," came the whispered reply from Erik. That was over 200 years ago. "What is the point anymore, no one even comes to this run down wreck that was once an opera house. And even if they did, who could ever learn to love me, a loathsome gargoyle." Erik said in despair. He didn't even bother to hide under the Opera House anymore, he was sitting on the edge of the stage. The Phantom hadn't changed at all in the past 200 years, nor had he aged a minute. His hair is slicked back, every hair in place. He still wears the infamous white mask that covers his cursed deformation. The only difference is that his one brown eye, that used to glitter with life and a purpose, has grown dark and empty. It has become a dark tunnel that leads to nowhere. His other eye, the blue one that hides somewhat under his mask however, still has a smaller glimmer. The glimmer of hope. He still wears the same clothing: the black cloak, black pants and shoes, white tux shirt and black jacket. And who could forget that hat? But he only wears it from time to time. Part of the curse is that he cannot leave the Opera House so he has been unable to see how the world has changed. Erik gets up slowly and heads towards Christine's old dressing room to go down to his old haunt under the Opera House. As he opens the mirror to descend down the dark tunnel full of cobwebs and memories, he hears voices. It has been so long that curiosity gets the better of The Phantom and he heads up to Box 5 to observe. As he peers around the frayed and tattered curtains, he sees an older man and another man in his early twenties. The older man is motioning to the Opera house and to the stage, the orchestra pit, and the seating. The younger man keeps nodding agreement.

"All right, I'll buy it. I've always wanted to be able to see Opera's performed as they should be." The younger man says to the older gentleman. They then shake hands and leave the theatre.

"So, there is now a new owner of the Opera Populaire. Maybe I will be rid of this curse soon enough. However, this young boy seems to be used to having things his way. I'll have to fix that soon enough."


	2. Chapter 1

About a month later, the opera house has been fixed up and the cast for the new opera: Madam Butterfly, has arrived. The Phantom is on the look out, hoping to soon be rid of his curse.

"Yes, hello everyone one thank you for all coming here today." The new owner of the Opera Populaire begins. His name is Devon and was born into a wealthy family from the United States. And The Phantom was right, he was used to having everything he wanted. "I'm glad that everyone made it and I hope your flights were enjoyable. I know that I told you all that you did not need to worry about accommodations during this production." A murmur of questioning confusion from the cast. "Don't worry, there are boarding rooms backstage here at the Opera House. I felt that we could all grow closer so that this production is more of a 'family' show. Now, I would like to introduce you to your leading soprano, Miss Jeslyn Sydell." The Phantom has a sudden sharp intake of breath as the girl stands up. She immediately fills the room with her presence as everyone goes silent, until a beautiful smile lights up her face. Everyone begins to clap and Erik quietly claps along. Jeslyn is even more beautiful than Christine. She has long blonde hair with dyed streaks of black piled in a messy bun on the back of her head. She has bright green eyes that sparkle like emeralds. She is average height, built very petitly but athletic none the less. Somehow though, Erik is reminded of Christine, in the way that she smiles. Once the meeting is adjourned, Devon takes her to her room where she is too stay. Erik follows in the shadows and too his distaste, Devon puts his arm around Jeslyn's shoulders. "Your room is rumored to be the same dressing room of the infamous Christine Daae, of course we don't know if that's true, but it does have a giant mirror. So make sure that no Phantoms are watching you while you change!" Devon jokingly teases Jeslyn. But Jeslyn isn't laughing.

"Whoever said that the tragedy of The Phantom of the Opera isn't true? I have heard that the chandelier from the disaster is still backstage. So I would watch what you say." The smile slides off of Devon's face as she gives him a cold stare. Erik suppresses a laugh, something he hasn't done in over 200 years.

"I must meet Jeslyn and talk to her in person." He mutters to himself, and disappears with a twirl of his cloak.

"What was that?" Devon asked, nervousness written all over his words.

"Now look what at you've done. You offended a spirit, you better watch yourself," is Jeslyn's cool response as she slams the door in Devon's face. "God, why do I always seem to attract the losers who are full of themselves," Jeslyn says to herself, "I wish that just for once I could meet a guy who would treat me with respect and love me for who I am and not how I look." Jeslyn wanders over to the vanity and suddenly stops. Sitting on the vanity is a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. "It can't be, he can't still be alive after all these years." Erik stares out of the two way mirror and listens to her one sided conversation.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought, she knows all about me." He turns around and heads back to his lair to think things over. He has to be much more careful of where he goes, now that there are once again people in the Opera House.


	3. Chapter 2

"No no no no no! That is not how you sing that part Jeff!" Devon yells in frustration. "It's F sharp to a B flat! Lets try it again from the top." Jeff begins to sing and finally gets it right, on the fourth try. "All right everyone, that's enough for today. In an hour we can all meet on the stage so we can head out to dinner together," Devon says with exhaustion. This directing thing is much harder than he imagined. Jeslyn approaches him and he immediately stands up straighter and tries to fix his hair which he has disheveled in his frustration. "Hello Jeslyn, you did amazing today. If only the other actors would work as diligently as you." Jeslyn rolls her eyes and sighs and then responses in a blatantly fake, polite voice,

"Why thank you Devon. It's so much easier when you have a great director." Devon doesn't take the hint and smiles.

"I hope that you're coming to dinner tonight." Devon hints on the fact that he would like Jeslyn to accompany him personally.

"Actually, that's what I was coming to talk to you about. I'm absolutely exhausted, so I was going to stay behind and read a bit. I'll order pizza or something." Devon is now forcing his smile,

"Of course, whatever my diva wishes. I will hope that you are still awake when we come back, I rarely get any time to...talk...to...(last part whispered) you." Jeslyn walks off in the middle of his sentence not wanting to hear another word from him. In a mocking voice,

"Oh you were so wonderful today, oh my how pretty you are, can I sleep with you? Blah blah blah. Can't that guy take a hint? Jeez."

"Jeez." An echo responds.

Jeslyn halts. The cast has already left. She takes advice that someone gave her before she left and sings,

"Angel of Music, speak I listen. Come and teach me your music." Erik has to wait to respond. He lost his breath when he heard her voice. It was clear and crystal. It made Christine look like Calotta. Erik then responds,

"Wandering child, don't be anxious. You will learn, in time." Jeslyn smiles and continues to her room. Once she is there, she turns down her bed, leaves a book by the bed stand, and goes to the backstage kitchen to find something to eat. When she comes back there is another rose on her pillow. She picks it up and smiles knowingly. She goes and places it in a vase where the other rose is. Jeslyn then walks toward the giant mirror at the end of the room and assumes that someone is on the other side. She places her hand on the mirror and begins to talk,

"Well Phantom, I'm going to change, so please don't be a peeping tom. I'm going to trust you. I really don't mind if you are there while I read or sleep, but please be courteous and turn away when I change." Ironically, Erik is standing on the other side of the mirror and places his hand even with hers. He then obeys her wishes and turns away as she changes. As she reads, he softly sings,

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation..." And finishes the song, letting it get softer and softer as she falls asleep. Once she is asleep, he opens the mirror and steps into the room. He goes over to her bed, picks up the book she dropped when she fell asleep, and places in on the nightstand. He pulls the blankets up around her and turns off the light. He then heads back to his lair to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Jeslyn wakes up the next day rested. The cast has rehearsals again today, but not until one, so she decides to explore the Opera House a bit. She takes her friend Kaori, with her. Come on, it's always more fun to go snooping around with a friend. The first place they go is up in the fly space. They swing around and then decide to go investigate Box 5, at Kaori's bidding. They go over every inch, but find nothing out of the ordinary. Finally, Jeslyn says, "Lets go see if the mirror in my room actually opens to a secret passage way!" "Yes, lets, maybe we'll see the Phantom!" Kaori responds. As they head to Jeslyn's room, Jeslyn begins to think this isn't such a good idea. What if he really is down there? What if everyone finds out? What if they try to kill him again? By this time they're in her room, staring at the mirror. Kaori goes up and tries to pull it to the side. It doesn't budge. She tries to lift it, push it in, pull the other way, anything she can think of. It still won't move. "Oh well. Maybe it is just a stupid story." Kaori says. "Yea, maybe it is." Jeslyn says in a depressed tone. She almost wishes that there really is a Phantom, and that she wasn't just hearing voices. "Hey! What are these!" Kaori has spotted the roses. "Oh, they're nothing. I just found them in here and thought they were pretty." Jeslyn answers in a distressed tone. She doesn't want Kaori to know that someone has been giving her flowers identical to the Phantom's. She doesn't want people to think she's crazy, or to go looking for "The Phantom of the Opera". "These are exactly like the ones that The Phantom used to give Christine!" "No they aren't. You're just all hyper because of the excitement we've had. You wanna go check out the orchestra pit?" Jeslyn says as she ushers Kaori towards the door. As they're leaving, she looks around and stares back at the mirror. She swore that for almost a moment she saw a face, but then it was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

It is now the middle of rehearsal for the opera Madam Butterfly. Everyone is sitting on the stage and they are going through the songs one by one.

"All right everyone, lets move onto the next song. This is Jeslyn's big solo. Everyone, you can come and just sit in the seats. That's it, quickly now quickly, we're on a tight schedule." Devon commands the company of actors. As Jeslyn takes her spot on the stage, she sees a movement from the wings and starts to move toward it. "Jeslyn, are you ready?" Came the shout from the conductor. "Oh, yes, of course." Jeslyn begins to sing the song, her voice rising and falling perfectly with every note. Then all of a sudden all of the lights in the Opera House go out, people begin to scream. All of a sudden a hand covers Jeslyn's mouth and another one grabs her around the waist, picks her up, and begins to carry her off stage. She tries to scream but her mouth is covered. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Comes a whispered response from her captor. "Someone turn on the lights, hurry up. FIND THE GOD DAMN POWER BOARD!" Come the yells from back in the main theatre. Finally Erik puts Jeslyn down but doesn't remove his hand from her mouth. All that can be seen of him is the white mask, which gives off an eerie white glow in the pitch blackness of Jeslyn's room. "Promise me you won't scream, and I'll take my hand off of your mouth." Jeslyn nods her head yes. Erik removes his hand from her mouth. Jeslyn doesn't say anything, she's too busy feeling for something that she can use as a weapon. Erik thinks that she's too stunned to respond, "Sorry I had to turn out the lights and all, but I couldn't just talk to you in broad daylight." He begins to play with her hair. "Ever since I first saw you, I've wanted to..." But he's cut off as Jeslyn swings the vase of roses at his head. He puts up his hand in front of his face, but it smashes as soon as it comes in contact with his hand. At this moment the lights come on. Erik has fallen to the floor and is holding his now bleeding hand. Jeslyn seems him lying there, looking so helpless and pitiful, but she still can't help screaming. People can be heard running back stage. "I'm so sorry, you just...scared me. I didn't know what to do!" Jeslyn helps Erik up and helps him toward the mirror. "You have to go, they'll come looking for me here soon. It's probably better if you lay low for awhile." Erik nods yes, but the look of betrayal on his face is too much for Jeslyn to bear. "Just stay on the other side of the mirror, when it's safe, I'll come get you so I can bandage your hand." She then closes the mirror between the two of them. At that moment Kaori and Devon come running in. Devon grabs Jeslyn and pulls her close to him, much to her protest. "Oh my god, are you ok? I thought I'd lost you. It's alright, I'm here now. No one is going to hurt you." He said, trying the comfort her. Jeslyn pulls away from his grasp. "I'm fine." "What happened here, there looks like there was a fight." Kaori questions. "Nothing, when the lights went out I ran here, where it's safe. I ran into the vanity and knocked the vase over." Jeslyn lies to Kaori and Devon. "Well, rehearsals are going to restart in an hour, so be ready." He and Kaori leave, but Kaori gives Jeslyn a questioning stare. Jeslyn then goes to get the first aid kit and then comes back to her room to tend to the Phantom.


	6. Chapter 5

Jeslyn walks up to the mirror, taps on it and says, "They're gone, you can come out now." The mirror is slowly slid open and Erik steps out. He doesn't seem pitiful at all anymore. He fills the room with a presence that makes Jeslyn step back a bit. As she steps back, she steps on some of the broken glass, "Ouch! Shit!" And hops over to a chair in the corner. Erik is still just standing in the middle of the room watching her. Jeslyn pulls the piece of glass from her foot and puts a band aid on the cut. She stares at The Phantom for a moment, as he stares at her. She then gets out of the chair and beckons to the Phantom, "Ok, your turn." He walks over slowly and sits down. Jeslyn moves to pull off the Phantom's glove, but he pulls his hand away. Jeslyn sighs, "Look I'm sorry for hitting you with the vase, but you had just sort of abducted me and I've heard stories so..." There was a long awkward silence. "By the way, thank you for the roses." Jeslyn whispered in a timid voice. Erik held out his hand and began to speak, "I'm really sorry I frightened you, but like I said before, I just can't walk up to you in broad daylight and start talking. I don't think I would be very welcome." Jeslyn laughs at this, "Yea, I can just imagine the chaos. I mean look at how they reacted when all you did was turn out the lights." They both laugh at this and there is another moment of silence. "I assume you have a name other then, 'The Phantom'," Jeslyn begins to say. Erik waits a moment, then responds, "Erik, that's what Madam Giry would call me. My parents never gave me a name." "Well, I like that name. And I'm sorry your parents were such assholes to you." Erik is silent after this. Jeslyn just sits at his feet, still holding his hand which is now bandaged. "I have to go." Erik chokes out. He gets up and begins to walk toward the mirror. "Wait!" Jeslyn yells after him, "Will I ever get to see you again?" Erik only nods a reply and closes the mirror. "Good-bye" Jeslyn whispers. Jeslyn gets up and proceeds to pick up all the pieces of broken vase. After she cleans that up, she gathers up the two roses and puts them in a new vase on her bed stand. She then heads back out to rehearsals.


	7. Chapter 6

We follow Erik down the passageway behind the mirror to his lair.

Erik's footsteps are slow and sloppy. He nearly falls over a couple of times. "What's happening to me. Why can't I even talk when I'm around her. I purposely went through all of that to talk to her and then all I could do was go and get teary eyed. God Damnit!" He hits his good fist on the wall. Once he was in his lair, he slumped into his "throne". Erik sat there for awhile and stared at his hand. "She showed me kindness. She knows who and what I am and she still showed me kindness. No one has ever done that except Madam Giry." The Phantom sat in stunned silence for quite some time. He then got up and went to a mirror and took off his mask. "But how can she love me once she sees this!" He yells and in an angry rage throws his mask at the mirror so that it cracks down the middle. It cracked his reflection in half. Erik chuckled to himself, "How ironic, it split me down the middle, man and monster." He then hit the mirror so that it shattered into a million pieces and stormed off to wander under the Opera House.

Meantime, back in the Opera Populaire, Devon decides to make a move on Jeslyn

"Hey Jeslyn, can I have a private word with you?" Devon asked hopefully. "Sure," Jeslyn responded, giving a worn out sigh. "How much more can I go through today, my god!" She thought to herself. Devon pulled her off backstage as everyone started to clean up from rehearsals. "Jeslyn," Devon stuttered out, "would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" Devon looked anxiously at Jeslyn, who already knew her answer. "I'm sorry Devon, but I just don't think it would work between us. I just don't feel that way about you. Besides, what would the rest of the company say if the director started dating the lead actress?" Devon's face fell, "Of course, I understand." he turned and headed back out to the front of the stage, "All right everyone, hurry up! We've got a lot to do and little time to do it! Costume crew, meet me in my office, we need to talk!" And he then stormed off to his office. "Well, at least I got that off my chest," Jeslyn was saying when she was abruptly interrupted, "Nice let down, though it appears he didn't take it too well." Erik said while leaning against the mirror in Jeslyn's room.


	8. Chapter 7

"Jeez, you scared me!" Jeslyn said as she quickly closed the door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, it just seems to happen for some strange reason." Erik said as he smiled. Jeslyn couldn't help but smile at his wit. "I thought that when you left, I would never see you again. You left so, so, so...what's the word I'm looking for?" "Upset?" Erik piped in. "That's it. Now what are you doing sitting her in the middle of the day with the door open! What if someone saw you!" Jeslyn began to say to Erik but he only shook his head, "Don't worry, people have a tendency not to notice me, and I waited to come out of the mirror until I knew you were almost to the room." Jeslyn thought over what he said while Erik got up and grabbed a chair for her and himself. They both sat down across from each other. Jeslyn finally spoke what was on her mind, "But how did you know who I was earlier, and how did you know which room is mine, and how did you know I was almost to my room?" Again, Erik smiled and shook his head, "Jeslyn, Jeslyn, Jeslyn, you claim to know so much about 'The Phantom of the Opera', yet you can't put two and two together?" Jeslyn still looked puzzled. "I've lived here the majority of my life, which is over 200 years, so I know all the secret passage ways and have added a few myself. I know absolutely ever nook and cranny of this Opera House, and I know all of it's secrets. Therefore I can be anywhere with out being seen, and know almost anything." "Oooooohhhhh" Jeslyn responded. "That's a little creepy," she said while giving a rather funny face. Erik laughed. "It's nice being able to talk to someone again, it's been so long." An awkward silence fell over both of them and neither knew what to say. Jeslyn spoke after this long pause, "Is it lonely? I mean, do you ever miss the outside world?" "I never knew the outside world that well, and what I did know of it wasn't very pleasent. I would go so far as to call it cruel, so I don't miss it that much. It's actually not that bad under the Opera House, maybe I'll show you sometime. But I think the worst thing is being removed from everyone. Madam Giry died quite a while ago, so I've had no one to really talk to until now." The Phantom grew silent after this. Jeslyn reached out and squeezed his hand, "But now you have someone to talk to. And I don't plan on leaving for quite a while." Erik looked up and saw that he wasn't the only one who was teary eyed, Jeslyn had tears coming down her face also. She reached forward and gave him a hug. He embraced her in return and they stayed that way for a while. When they finally pulled away from each other, "Would you let me see under the Opera House?" Jeslyn asked timidly. Erik seemed surprised at her request, "If you really want to, it's not exactly as pretty as the rest of the Opera house." Jeslyn nodded her head eagerly. "All right then, come with me." They both stood up and Erik took Jeslyn's hand. She was shaking a bit, so he gave her a comforting smile and they moved toward the mirror.


	9. Chapter 8

Moments after Jeslyn and Erik had closed the mirror, Kaori came into the room. "Jeslyn, Jeslyn, we're doing costume fittings, we need...you..." She cut herself short when she realized that Jeslyn wasn't in the room. Kaori began to run around backstage, and through the audience seating looking for Jeslyn, but she was no where to be found. Finally, Kaori ran to Devon. Out of breath, she told her story, "Devon. I can't find Jeslyn anywhere. It's like she's not in the Opera House anymore. We need to find her." Devon's eyes glittered strangely, "Don't worry, she can look after herself." And he continued with the rest of his work.

Meanwhile, Erik and Jeslyn are going further and further under the Opera House.

"Wow, this place is huge! I had no idea there was so much under here!" Jeslyn stated in awe. "I know, I think they used to use this as more boarding rooms, extra places to practice, and storage. But now, I call it home." Erik responded. They finally reached The Phantom's lair. "But in all honesty, this is truly where I live." Jeslyn was taken away by what Erik had down here. There were candles everywhere, what appeared to be a type of thrown in the center and off to one side another room, she assumed where he slept. But what entranced Jeslyn the most, was the organ. It was beautiful. It had ivory keys that still gleamed as if they were new and on the pipes was ornate gold. When she ran her hands over the keys she could feel years of composing, years of pain and strife, and a place where a person could totally let go of their emotions. It was Erik's muse. "It's beautiful." Jeslyn sighed. Erik said nothing, but sat down and began to play a haunting tune, something that was so familiar to him. Then, to his surprise, Jeslyn began to sing along, "Angel of Music guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music hide no longer, secret and strange, Angel." Erik stopped playing and just stared at Jeslyn who was beginning to quiver under his hard gaze, "Where did you learn that?" he asked sternly, "I..I..Don't know...I just started singing...I didn't mean...I don't want to offend you. I'm sorry." Jeslyn stammered. The Phantom's glare softened. "It's ok, I didn't mean to get angry, it's just that..." "That's the song that Christine used to sing wasn't it? It was about you. I know much more than you think Erik, like before we met, when you echoed me in the hallway." Erik just nodded and turned away. He didn't want Jeslyn to see his tears. But she was smarter than that. She sat down by Erik and put her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" she kept repeating over and over. "I thought she was the one. I really loved her. She was perfect," Erik kept sobbing into Jeslyn's shoulder. "Please don't be sad." Jeslyn whispered in his ear as she turned his face up to look at her. "And don't you ever give up." she stated as she held his face in her hands. "I have to go back, they'll be missing me soon. I'll find my way. Just stay here and let it out." Her hands had slid into his and she gave them a squeeze before she left and then headed back toward the world of light.


	10. Chapter 9

Erik did follow Jeslyn up though, but he didn't let her know he was there. He wanted to make sure that Devon didn't try to pull anything. Now that Erik had found Jeslyn, he wasn't going to lose her like he had lost Christine. When he reached the mirror, Jeslyn was having her costume fitted. The dress was a beautiful pale purple with straps that hung off the shoulders and fit her to the dime. At the waist, it puffed out into a hoop skirt and the bottom had a lining of black roses. But for how pretty the dress was, Jeslyn didn't look very happy. She was extremely pale and was sweating. Once the costume people left, Jeslyn sat down at the vanity, breathing hard. She tried to get up to go to the bed, but fainted. Erik immediately pushed open the mirror and rushed to her side. Jeslyn was not well, she was gasping for air and was as cold as ice. Erik picked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her back down to his lair. "No, no no no no! I'm not going to lose you too!" he yelled into the caverns. Once he was in his lair, he laid her down in his bed and began to tend to her needs. He gave her all the care and attention that he could provide. But he wouldn't know if it would be enough until morning.

The next Morning

The next day Jeslyn woke up feverish, but she was breathing better. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, was Erik's concerned face looking down at her. "Oh god, I thought I had lost you, Jeslyn" he said. Jeslyn coughed, "You can't get rid of me that easy," she tried to smile and Erik smiled back, but Jeslyn began to cough again. The Phantom went and got her a drink. When he came back she was sitting up in the bed. Erik sat beside her and helped her drink the water, she was terribly weak. After drinking, she rested her head on Erik's chest. As she was beginning to fall back to sleep, she whispered, "I love you Erik." "I love you too Jeslyn," and she fell back to sleep. When she finally awoke later that night, Erik had also fallen asleep. When she began to move, he awoke with a start. "Oh, you're up. How are you feeling?" "Much better, thanks to you." Jeslyn responded as she stared into his eyes. Slowly, she moved closer toward him until her lips brushed his and they kissed. Erik was surprised and pulled away at first. But then he put his arms around her, pulled her closer to himself, and kissed her passionately. "I love you," they both said at the same time. They then broke out into laughter at the seriousness of the moment. "Oh Jeslyn, I don't ever want to lose you. Promise me you'll never leave me." "I won't Erik, but you know that I can't let anyone find you, so I'm going to have to keep in public sometimes." Then Jeslyn began to sing, "Promise me, that all you say is true, love me, that's all I ask of you." The song seemed familiar to Erik, but for some reason he couldn't remember where from, but then they both began to sing not knowing how or what they were singing, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll share with me each night, each morning. Anywhere you go, let me go to, Erik/Jeslyn, that's all I ask of you!" Then Erik remembered where he had heard the song from, and they kissed again


	11. Chapter 10

At rehearsal Devon was surprised to see Jeslyn, "Well, it seems as if Miss Sydell decided to join us at last." he said coldly. "I'm sorry, my mother got sick and I had to go see her." she explained. "Whatever, just get on stage," Devon said. That day's rehearsal was incredibly hard. Devon made them get through the entire second act. After rehearsal Jeslyn went and took a shower. When she came out from her room, her hair still wet, the cast had ordered pizza. She snuck and entire pizza and headed back toward her room. She then went down through the mirror looking for Erik. "Erik, Erik. Where are...AAAAAHHHHHH!" Erik had jumped out of nowhere, picked her up, and was spinning her around. "Put me down you big goof, I brought a surprise." They kissed. "What?" Erik asked curiously. Jeslyn went and picked up the pizza box, which she had dropped when Erik had picked her up. The pizza was unharmed. When she came back Erik picked her up and began walking to the lair. "It's called Pizza. It's one of the BEST foods ever! Here try some." Jeslyn took a slice and fed it to Erik. After he swallowed, "Damn. That's really good. Next time warn me before you try to stuff it down my throat though." They both laughed. All the way down they kept eating the pizza till it was all gone. "That was good." Erik commented as he put Jeslyn down. He grew sad for a moment, "I was waiting all day for you. I thought that maybe you wouldn't come back," he paused painfully, "I thought maybe it was all all lie. That you didn't really love me. Or that it was all a wonderful dream, and that I had woken up." Jeslyn smiled and took his hand. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I'm here to stay whether you want me or not." She smiled jokingly and have him a very long kiss. "Well, that definitely proves your point," he said. He then splashed water from the underground lake on her. She opened her mouth in shock from the cold water, "Oh no you didn't!" and she splashed him in return. This continued for awhile until Erik got sick of it. He picked up Jeslyn and threw her in the lake. When she came up for air, "And I just took a shower!" Erik laughed and offered his hand to help her out. She took it, but pulled him in instead. The first thing he did when he came up was make sure that his mask was still on. "Why do you worry about that thing so much. You know that it doesn't matter to me," Jeslyn said when she noticed the action. "Well, that's just because you haven't seen it," he responded. They both went and got out of the water. Erik went and changed and then brought a large shirt for Jeslyn to wear. "Much better," she said once she was dry. She looked at her watch and realized that it was two in the morning. She looked at Erik who knew exactly what that look meant. "Wait, before you go..." Erik went back to his room and came out with a small, flat box. He handed it to Jeslyn. "What is it?" she asked. "Just open it. I've spent awhile working on it, it's taken some time. I hope you like it." Jeslyn opened the box and gasped. "Oh my god, it's beautiful." She pulled out of the box a beautiful rose, but the rose have been covered in gold, preserved forever in a moment of time. There where still dew droplets on the rose. "It's so perfect!" Jeslyn gasped, she was still out of breath. "Only the perfect gift for the perfect girl," Erik replied as he pulled Jeslyn toward himself. She set the rose down on a ledge and they began to kiss, and I mean kiss. 20 minutes later. I told you they were really kissing, I'll bet you'll believe me now. Jeslyn went and put her shirt back on. They kissed one last time and Jeslyn headed back up. Erik also went to his bed to sleep. However, when Jeslyn entered her room, she realized that she wasn't alone.


	12. Chapter 11

"Well, well, well. She returns from her lover's arms to grace us with her presence," Devon said venomously at her from in the shadows. "I don't know what you're talking about," Jeslyn replied calmly, although she was anything but calm. "I had only found a secret passage and had decided to see where it lead to." "Don't try lying to me, I saw him leaning against that mirror after you so rudely turned me down. Lets go outside where we know he can't hear us." Devon took Jeslyn by the arm roughly and started to lead her out of the room. Jeslyn struggled, "ERIK! ERIK!" she screamed back toward the mirror but there was no response, Erik was fast asleep far down under them. Once they were outside, Devon began to speak to a now obviously distressed Jeslyn, "So, you love him do you. My guess is that you don't want everyone knowing about him. I mean come on, who would let a freak like him live." Jeslyn slapped Devon. He looked at her shocked. "I would do anything to protect him." she coldly replied. "That's exactly what I thought and that's why we're going to make a little deal. You will go out with me and you will make him believe that you don't love him. Break his heart." Jeslyn thinks it over, "And if I refuse?" "If you refuse, I'll tell anyone who will listen about him and I guarantee you he won't be so happy much longer," Devon threatened. Jeslyn gave in and nodded her head yes, tears coming to her eyes. "I knew you'd see it my way. We'll keep this our little secret until opening night, okay?" She only nodded her head. "May I go back to my room?" "Yes, but remember, if he or anyone else catches wind of this, my cell phone is always with me." Devon said threateningly as she walked away. Once back inside Jeslyn ran to her room, now crying whole-heartedly. She jumped on her bed and began to sob into the pillow. A few moments later Kaori came in. "Jeslyn, what's wrong? What did The Phantom do to you? Did he hurt you? If he did..." "No, he didn't do anything, I'm just over tired right now." Jeslyn lied to Kaori. "I don't think that's it, but I know I won't get anything out of you until you feel like talking about it, so I'll leave you alone. Feel better." And with that she left the room. Jeslyn began to sing, "I gave you my music. Made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing." She stopped singing, "Oh god, what is he going to do on opening night. What am I going to do?" She cried out in despair. She slowly cried herself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

"Jeslyn, wake up, wake up. It's only a dream. Wakeup!" Jeslyn awoke with a start, only to see Erik leaning over her. She was breathing hard. "What's wrong? You were crying out in your sleep. I was wandering and heard you." Jeslyn's breathing had slowed down. She snuggled up against Erik, "It's nothing. Just a bad dream." Erik put his arms around her, "It must have been a pretty bad dream. You were yelling at Devon and thrashing around. Then you yelled out my name and went silent." Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, Erik stroking her hair and Jeslyn trying calm her nerves. "I'm fine, don't worry." Erik gave her a look that said, "Yeah right." Jeslyn sighed and laid back down on her pillow. Erik took her hands in his, "I'll stay here till you go back to sleep." 'That would be nice." Jeslyn said as she yawned. She was asleep in moments. Erik got up, kissed her forehead, and headed back toward the mirror. But he stopped. He had seen a movement in the reflection of the mirror. When he turned around, he saw no one but decided to stay with Jeslyn, just in case. He pulled up a chair and sat by her bed. In a few minutes, he too was fast asleep. Devon then stepped out of the shadows, "Why thank you Jeslyn and Phantom, you made this all too easy," he said as he took a digital picture of them both. He then left the room, laughing to himself. Now there was no way that Jeslyn wouldn't keep her end of the bargain. Moments after Devon left, Jeslyn woke up again. When she saw that Erik was sitting there, asleep, she hit him in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for!" Erik said, holding his stomach. "You're not supposed to be out here! And of all things asleep! What if someone saw you?" Jeslyn's voice was rising and becoming more distressed with every word. "Relax, no one saw me. I would have heard them." Jeslyn looked around wildly, "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Erik got up and laid down next to her and put his arms around her, "Shhh, it's okay. No one is going to find out about us. I promise," at this Jeslyn began to cry softly. Erik softly sang her to sleep, "Past the point of no return..."


	14. Chapter 13

The next morning when they both woke up, Jeslyn pushed Erik out of the bed. "Ouch. What is this? Kick the Phantom's ass day? First you hit me in the stomach, then you push me out of the bed." Jeslyn giggled. "No, but you're always slow at waking up. And now you're not, obviously." The Phantom got up slowly. "I'm guessing it's also my cue to leave, right?" Jeslyn, getting out of bed, "You bet it is handsome." She came over and kissed him. When he looked down, she looked sad. He have her a concerned look. Jeslyn just smiled and squeezed his hand. Erik then left. Jeslyn sat down at the vanity, put her head in her hands, and began to sob. "I can't lose him. I can't hurt him, I just can't." "Oh, I think you'll find it in you somewhere," Devon said from the doorway. Jeslyn looked up at him, her face tear streaked. "Here," he said, throwing the pictures he had taken on the vanity, "If you try to back out of this, I'll send these to the papers. So you don't really have much of a choice now, do you?" Jeslyn shook her head. "Good, now, the cast is going out for breakfast and you will be going with them and you will sit next to me? Understand?" Again, Jeslyn just nodded her head. Devon walked toward her, leaned over, put his arms around her waist and kissed her, but she didn't kiss him back. Devon pulled away, furious, and slapped her. "You'll learn to show feelings for me soon enough, if you want your little freak show to live." Jeslyn clenched her fists and sat up straighter. "Awww, did I hurt your feelings?" Devon said mockingly. "Why are you doing this to him. Why are you making me put him through so much pain when he isn't the one who turned you down," she said through clenched teeth. "Because my dear, I know that by breaking his heart and causing him pain will cause you twice as much sorrow and heartbreak as I could ever inflict on you. Especially if you still had him to run to. Now you have to deal with that fact that you will break his heart, and you will once again have no one to run to for comfort," he laughed. "You are an evil man." She spat back at him.

Later that morning, at breakfast.

"Devon, keep your hands off of me!" Jeslyn hissed at him. He still wouldn't take his hand off of her thigh. "You belong to me, I'll put my hands where ever I want," he replied as he slid his hand farther up. Jeslyn tried to move her chair away, but Devon squeezed her thigh harder and grabbed her chair. "And where do you think you're going?" he said threateningly. "Anywhere were you aren't." Jeslyn said, getting up and leaving. "Hey everyone. I have some pictures to show you." Devon shouted down the table and then turning to Jeslyn to see her reaction. Everyone stopped to listen and asked what the pictures were of. Jeslyn came back and sat down. She knew that Devon wasn't fooling around. "Darn it, I left them back at the opera house everyone, sorry." and everyone went back to their food. Devon smiled maniacally at Jeslyn, who rolled her eyes and tried to keep from crying.


	15. Chapter 14

As soon as they got back from the day, Jeslyn immediately went down through the mirror. It was much later than she had thought. She thought that they would have gotten back to The Opera Populaire at, by the latest, noon. But it was now 8 pm. "Erik, Erik. Where are you? Erik!" Jeslyn began to get distressed. "Could he have left? No, he can't, the curse won't let him." She thought to herself. She started to run to the lair, "ERIK! ERIK!" She ran into the lair, he wasn't there. Jeslyn fell down in despair and began to cry. She was crying so hard that she didn't hear Erik come running from behind her. He picked her up off the ground and held her in his arms. "Oh my god Jeslyn, what's wrong? Shhh, its okay, nothing's going to hurt you. I'm here, it's okay. What's wrong? Shhh, deep breaths, relax. There you go." She slowly stopped crying and got a hold of herself. "I couldn't find you. I couldn't find you. You weren't here, I thought you were gone. I thought you had left. I thought I would never see you again." She repeated over and over. He carried her over to his bed and sat down, still holding her in is arms. When she was finally relaxed, he put her down next to him. He got up and began to pace, his pacing growing more and more angry, "So where did you go today?" he asked. It was a double question. The Phantom's mood had changed from concerned to angry. "The whole cast went out to breakfast, I thought we would be back by noon. But then they wanted to go around town, see a movie, and shop." Erik stopped pacing and stared at her, "And since when did you hang out with the cast so much. You always seem to avoid their company if you could." He turned his back to her and waited for her response. Jeslyn carefully chose her words, she had to make her lies believable, for everyone's sake, "I can't do that forever. They're like distant family; I need to get to know them better. They're not all that bad." At this The Phantom spun around at her, "I assume you're talking about Devon." There was no response from Jeslyn. "EVERY MINUTE THAT YOU AREN'T WITH ME, OR AREN'T ON THAT STAGE YOU'RE WITH THAT BLOODY BASTARD! WHAT HAS HE EVER GIVEN YOU? HUH? WHAT!" The Phantom moved threateningly toward Jeslyn, who backed father back onto the bed. He followed her and pinned her to the bed by the wrists and was sitting over her. "Stop it! Stop it! Why won't you let me explain!" Jeslyn screamed at him. His hold lessened a bit, but he didn't get off of her, "He gave me you. He gave me you. If he hadn't have given me this part, I never would have met you," she sobbed. Erik got off of her and walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall, his back turned to her. "Erik?" she asked with a concerned tone. "These past couple of days you haven't been yourself, Jeslyn. You always seem to be crying or distressed about something every time I see you. What's wrong?" He started walking toward her. Jeslyn didn't know if he was going to hurt her or comfort her, so she backed away. He stopped when he saw her response, "I care about you Jeslyn, I love you. I don't want to hurt you, but you have me puzzled." Jeslyn took a deep breath; her acting had to pay off. She got up and walked toward Erik, "It's okay, nothing's wrong. I'm just stressed; opening night is tomorrow you know." Erik pulled her closer to him and looked down at her, "That's what you keep saying. And for some strange reason, my gut keeps telling me that it's something else. What is it really, please don't lie to me." He looked so concerned that for a moment Jeslyn considered telling him what was wrong, but then remembered what was at stake. "I'm just over tired," she put her arms around his waist, "Please don't ever leave me, I don't know what I would do with out you."


	16. Chapter 15

"Erik," Jeslyn began, but then stopped, carefully thinking of the consequences of what she was about to ask, "Erik, can I spend the night down here, with you?" Erik was caught off guard by this question, "You mean in the same bed?" "Yes," Jeslyn replied. "If you want to, you know that you're always welcome down here." They kissed. "I need to go up and get something to sleep in, come with me?" He took her hand and began to walk as an answer. The walk up was spent in silent bliss. When they got to the mirror, they saw Devon going through Jeslyn's things, "What's he doing in your room?" Erik asked, with a small hint of menace. "I have no idea, he's not supposed to be in here, and it's my private room, not his." When he came upon the vase with the two roses from The Phantom, his face turned livid. He picked them up and threw them at the mirror, where the vase shattered. Jeslyn jumped, Erik didn't. "What could he be so angry about and why does he have to go wrecking my room?" Jeslyn questioned, mostly to herself, but Erik answered, "My guess is that he's wondering where the hell you've gone and isn't very happy about that fact that he isn't there with you." He put his arm around her waist, "But he isn't going to find you, now is his." He said jokingly as he leaned over and kissed her. Jeslyn smiled up at him as Devon left the room. "Oop, he's gone, let's go." Erik said, picking her up and opening the mirror. He stepped over the shattered glass and set her down where there wasn't something thrown on the floor. "It looks like a tornado came through here," Jeslyn said, starting to pick things up and put them back in their places. Erik helped her. Once everything was back in it's place, Erik went over to the mirror and picked up the two roses he had originally given to Jeslyn. They were starting to die. In fact, they looked almost black. "Do you want to keep these, or should I throw them out?" He asked. Jeslyn took them out of his hand and walked over to her push-pin board and pinned them upside down. "There, now they'll stay as closed as possible as they continue drying. And I'll..." her voice caught, "I'll have them forever." Erik didn't seem to notice that stumble in her words. Jeslyn went over to her dresser and took out a tank top and pajama pants. She didn't tell Erik to turn around, but she herself turned her back to him. However, Erik turned around out of politeness, but could still see her reflection in the mirror which was directly in front of him, the little sneak. When she was done changing Erik turned around, "Ready to go?" he asked quite innocently. Jeslyn looked over his shoulder and could see her reflection in the mirror. She poked him hard in the stomach, "You little weasel," she said jokingly. "What?" he said innocently and looked over his shoulder, playing along with the joke. Jeslyn laughed, "Oh come here and kiss me you big, scary phantom," She said, almost sexually. "Tonight should be interesting," Erik said, after kissing her. He picked her up and they headed back toward their lair.


	17. Chapter 16

When they reached the lair, Erik put Jeslyn down and they walked into the "bedroom" together. Jeslyn crawled into bed and snuggled up under the covers. Erik went to change into something to sleep in, he came back in just a big shirt and his boxers. "Hey you, get in here." Jeslyn called to him, turning the covers down. Erik came and crawled in next to Jeslyn, who he gave a long kiss too before he actually laid down. When he did lay down, Jeslyn snuggled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. He put both his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the nose. She giggled. Then she kissed him passionately, over and over, and over. Erik's hands slipped down and touched her legs, her thighs, her stomach, her entire body. She ran her hands through is hair and over his mask, without trying to remove it. After quite a long time, Jeslyn fell asleep, exhausted, in his arms. "Jeslyn, I love you." Erik sang as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He kissed her on the forehead and fell to sleep also.


	18. Chapter 17

Jeslyn woke up the next morning, long before Erik did. She got out of bed and went to sit by The Phantom's organ. It was then that she realized that it was the morning of opening night. Jeslyn took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from completely breaking down. At the same time, Erik was waking up. He heard an angel's voice singing from the other room. He got up and leaned against the arch that served as a doorway into the main cavern of the lair. He saw Jeslyn sitting at the organ, her back turned to him. She was singing, "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known." her voice caught, "God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." Erik then sang, "Angel of music, you denied me turning from true beauty." Jeslyn turned around and began to sing with him, "Angel of music, do not shun me, secret and strange angel." They stopped. Erik started to walk toward Jeslyn singing in a haunting tone that he hadn't used in 200 years. "I am your angel of music, come to the angel of music." Jeslyn became mesmerized by his voice. He beckoned to her and she got up and walked toward him, almost like she was in a trance. He put his arms around her waist, "Jeslyn, stay down here with me, please, stay for good." He had dropped the hypnotic tone. Jeslyn was about to say yes, but then snapped back to reality, "You know I would love nothing more, Erik, but people would come looking for me. They may come looking down here and find you. And I can't, I won't let that happen." Erik's face fell and he nodded in understanding, avoiding her eyes. Jeslyn took his face in her hands, "I have to go, there's so much to do before the show tonight." She made him look her in the eyes, "I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and I would do anything for you. Please know and remember that." She said. She then kissed him and wouldn't stop. For in her mind, this was probably the last time he would hold her lovingly, the last time they would kiss. She then went back up through the mirror, completely and utterly alone. Once she was back in the Opera House, rehearsals began. They went through the entire play and Jeslyn tried to push Erik and what she had to do that night out of her mind. After rehearsal Devon pulled Jeslyn aside, "I want you to write a note to your Phantom and tell him that Box 5 will be left open for his use." Jeslyn gave Devon a questioning stare, "Oh, we aren't going to trap him. I just want him to be able to see you. One, last, time." Devon walked away and let what he said do it's damage on Jeslyn. She did write the note, and she taped it on the inside of the mirror. It was time to get into costume and makeup, so she left the note which she had signed, "From the one who loves you more than you can imagine."


	19. Chapter 18

The play went perfect that night. The singing was perfect and no one missed a single cue. Erik went and waited backstage and in the wings for Jeslyn, he had the gold rose he had made for her, she had left it down in the bedroom. Devon called a meeting of the cast and crew, so Erik had to wait to congratulate Jeslyn. When he was watching from the shadows, he saw Devon had his arm around Jeslyn's waist. The Phantom's hands clenched into fists. "Everyone, please be quiet. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can begin to celebrate." Devon began to say. Jeslyn had a smile on her face, but it was forced. "Everyone, Jeslyn and I have an announcement to make." he paused for a moment for dramatic affect. "We're dating.' There were cheers and applause from the cast and crew, except for Kaori, who was very confused. Erik was appalled. He didn't even have a reaction. At first he was devastated, then he turned furious. He then headed for Christine's room. When Jeslyn came in and closed the door, she wasn't surprised to see Erik there. She hadn't changed out of her costume, she only hung her head and waited for him to speak. "How could you do that? You lied to me." He threw the gold rose at her feet, "You left this," he said while turning his back to her. Jeslyn reached down and picked up the rose. "You were amazing tonight, I just wanted you to know that," he said, with no emotion what so ever as he opened the mirror. "Erik, please don't leave me," Jeslyn sobbed. The Phantom turned around, shocked that she would dare to ask anything of him after what she had done. He grew furious, "HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed walking threateningly toward Jeslyn who fell to the ground in tears, holding the rose to her chest. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT YOU LOVED ME!" he then started to sob and sang to her, "I gave you my music. Made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing..." The Phantom stopped and stood over her. "I thought nothing could hurt me more than the pain that Christine caused me. But at least she didn't make me believe anything, she didn't lead me on. But you, you made me believe that someone could love this monster. This cut is so much deeper than any cut that Christine could have ever inflicted upon me. Devon rushed into the room. "You, Phantom, get away from her!" he yelled and rushed to Jeslyn's side, trying to pull her away before The Phantom lost it. Jeslyn looked up at the Phantom and their eyes locked. Erik was crying, "You don't have to worry about that. I want nothing to do with her." he said and angrily walked through the mirror. "Come on Jeslyn, we're leaving,." She didn't move, only looked at the golden rose in her hand, a moment frozen in time. A moment where she loved and was loved. A time when she was truly happy. She looked up at the roses on the board. The petals had fallen off, they were completely dead. Jeslyn curled up in a ball, her hoop skirt hiding her face, and cried like she had never cried before.


	20. Chapter 19

One month later...

The Phantom looked out from behind the curtain of Box 5. He had been reeking having on the Opera House ever since that fateful opening day. He was now listening to Devon telling the company what the next play was going to be. Jeslyn was sitting in the crowd waiting to learn what part she would be playing. In the past month she'd dropped twenty pounds and doesn't sleep at night. Her face is pale and drawn, there is no sparkle in her once emerald eyes, they've gone dark. The Phantom doesn't look any better than her, his face is gaunt, he looks ill, and has a cough. Both anxiously await Devon to speak, "Welcome everyone. The last play went amazingly well, so for this season I've decided that we should try something a little more vocally challenging. We are going to do The Phantom of the Opera." The Phantom had a sharp intake of breath as Jeslyn sits, shocked at the guts that Devon had. Then she realized he wasn't doing this to challenge everyone, he was only doing this to hurt her more. "Christine will be played by Jeslyn and Raoul will be played by Jeff. Kaori, you will be playing Meg. The rest of the cast list will be posted tomorrow," he turned to walk away, "Wait. What about The Phantom?" someone yelled from the group. "Ah yes," Devon said, turning to Box 5. "There will be open auditions for the part tomorrow. No questions asked. The best actor will get the part." The Phantom disappeared with a twirl of his cloak, he had a plan.


	21. Chapter 20

The next day they went through person after person for the part of The Phantom. Each one had to do a song from the play and act out the scene that accompanied it. They had finally come to the last audition, with no Phantom to be found. This person would have to sing "Past the Point of no Return" and "Down Once More", which included the big kiss at the end and was also the two hardest songs. As Jeslyn took her place, the next "Phantom" walked out. Jeslyn gasped, it was Erik. Jeslyn turned to Devon, "Don't make me do this, I can't" Devon motioned to the conductor, who instructed the orchestra to play. "Past the point of no return, No backward glances, the games we've played till now are at an end..." his singing was perfect, of course. Jeslyn struggled to hold it together when it came to her part. She kept looking at Devon, pleading for him to let her stop. When it came to the part where The Phantom is supposed to grab Christine's waist, and she his, Jeslyn let it happen, as did Erik, both trying to remember what they had lost. As the Phantom spun Jeslyn around, she relaxed as he ran his hands over her and her head rested on his chest. He sang, "Say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you." The both faced each other. Erik with his hand on Jeslyn's face, Jeslyn with her hand on his face, the good side, "Anywhere you go let me go too. Jeslyn, that's all I ask of you!" he sang. Then according to the blocking, he put his cloak around Jeslyn, kicked open the trapdoor of the bridge they were on, and together they fell through the opening in the stage floor and ran around to the main entrance of the Opera House where they were supposed to enter next. While there was a lull in the music, Kaori realized that The Phantom, was actually singing the part of The Phantom. Kaori went over and stood by Devon, waiting to see what would happen next. The Phantom came down the center aisle, pulling Christine while singing, "Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" He and Jeslyn where on the stage with Jeff going through the rest of the song, all of the blocking perfect. That is until the part came, "Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Christine. Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with you love, refuse me and you send your lover to his death, this is the choice, this is the point of no return!" Instead of singing to The Phantom, Jeslyn turned and sang the next part to Devon, "The tears I might have shed, for you dark fate. Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!" "Jeslyn, you're supposed to sing that to The Phantom. Stick to the blocking!" Devon yelled to her. Kaori looked from Devon, to Jeslyn, to The Phantom. That's when it dawned on her, what Devon did, "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled at him and started to hit him. Some of the actors pulled her off of him, "How could you ruin that! They love each other and you were jealous so you tore them apart! Just so you could get revenge?" The singing had stopped on stage while this arguement was taking place. Only Devon and Jeslyn understood what she was saying, even Erik didn't understand. They started to sing again. They had come to the part where Christine and The Phantom kiss, "You try my patience, make your choice." He spat at Jeslyn. "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known. God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" She stepped toward him and kissed him. She put her hand on his face, where the mask was and he put his arms around her waist. When they broke apart, Erik was crying, but not just for the blocking. They went through the rest of the scene, "Jeslyn, I love you." he sang as she walked away with Jeff. It was then that everyone noticed that this actor had never said Christine, he always said Jeslyn. They thought nothing of it. Jeslyn and Jeff walked up the middle aisle and were supposed to keep walking, but Jeslyn stopped and turned to Erik and instead of singing to Jeff, she sang to him, "Say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me each night, each morning." Jeslyn began to cry. The Phantom then sang his part, "You alone, can make my song take flight! It's over now, the music of the night!" The scene was coming to a close. Meg ran up to the Phantom's throne where he was wrapped in his cloak. When she ripped the cloak away, there was nothing but his mask. The Phantom had headed back below the Opera House.


	22. Chapter 21

The entire cast couldn't stop talking about this new Phantom, he was perfect for the role, but he had disappeared right after his audition. Also, Jeslyn had had a nervous breakdown moments after rehearsal had ended. She had locked herself in her room and hadn't come out for three days. People were storming Devon with questions and he kept saying that he had no idea what was going on. After about three days, Jeslyn unlocked her door for Kaori, "Oh my god Jeslyn! I had no idea what was going on. If I had known, I would have tried to stop it. I'm so sorry." Jeslyn just looked at her, "It's not your fault, I never should have gotten into a relationship with him in the first place," he voice caught, "then he would have never been hurt." A tear rolls down her cheek. At this moment, Devon walked in. "Kaori, will you give Jeslyn and I a moment?" Jeslyn was a mess, her face was streaked with dry tears and makeup, and her hair was in shambles in a messy knot on the back of her head. She was still wearing the bride's dress from the play. Devon closed the door and walked toward Jeslyn. He picked her up and pinned her against the wall. She tried to struggle but she was so weak from lack of food and emotional exhaustion. "If you want to still save you little freak show, sleep with me. Sleep with me or he dies. You know he's no match for a mob of angry people. Not in his state, you saw him." Jeslyn stared at his angry face in horror. "That wasn't the deal! You said I had to go out with you and break his heart, you never said I had to sleep with you!" "Well, Jeslyn, times change, needs change, and right now I need you." He started to rip off her dress. "NO!" she yelled! He covered her mouth. Jeslyn knew that no one would hear her in here, she only had one hope. Erik. She hoped that he still loved her, and that he would protect her. She kneed Devon in the stomach and ran for the mirror, she threw it open and then slammed it in his face. Then she ran as if her life depended on it, but as you can guess, that's not very easy in a large, layered wedding dress. "ERIK! ERIK! HELP, ERIK!" She yelled while running through the caverns, just as she got to the edge of the canal, that led into the lake, she ran right directly into him. He looked surprised to see her. "Oh, it's you." he said, taking his hands off of her and stepping back. "Erik, Erik, please listen, you have to help me." She kept looking over her shoulder distressed. The Phantom seemed to revel in her uneasiness. "I'm sorry Miss Sydell, but there's nothing I can do for you." He started to walk away. "ERIK! ER...!" She was cut off short by Devon who grabbed her from behind. Erik had walked out of sight, but stopped when he heard Devon, "Well, well, well. Don't you get it Jeslyn, he doesn't love you anymore. You have no one." The Phantom waited and listened. "Awww, don't cry Jeslyn, you still have me. But now, you will be mine!" he yelled, and Jeslyn screamed. Erik heard a thud against the cavern wall he was behind, then there was silence. The Phantom stepped out from behind the wall and looked at the scene before him. Devon was leaning over Jeslyn's fallen form by the wall. His eyes were glittering with lust as he was starting to undo her dress. Erik came up behind him, grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him away from her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked sternly. "Why do you care freak show, she means nothing to you." The Phantom stepped toward Devon threateningly. At about the same time Jeslyn was waking up. She saw Erik standing between her and Devon. Devon noticed this and started to talk to the Phantom. "Oh, there are so many secrets that Jeslyn was keeping from you. You have no idea. Do you know who she's related to?" Erik turned around and looked at Jeslyn who was struggling to get up. "Erik, don't listen to him. I was going to tell you, please listen to me. He's trying to turn you against me." she pleaded. "Oh, so you don't want him to know do you? Well, in that case, do you remember Christine, Phantom? Of course you do, how could you forget. Well, you're staring at her great grand-daughter." There was stunned silence. "That's how you knew so much. That's how you knew about me and about the curse." Erik said in shock. "Why didn't you tell me this?" "I'm sorry Erik, I didn't know how you would take it." "What other secrets are you keeping from me? What other lies did you tell me? You're actually dating him and you're Christine and Raoul's great grand-daughter. What else is there?" The look of betrayal on his face made Jeslyn crack, "Erik, I have to tell you something." It dawned on Devon and he tried to get to her to keep her silent, but The Phantom wouldn't let him through, "Let her speak, you did, now it's her turn." he said calmly. "Erik, I'm not really dating Devon. We made a deal, you see, he found out about you," she choked up, "and he threatened to tell everyone about you, about us, if I didn't go out with am and if I didn't make you think I didn't love you. He said I had to break your heart. It's his way of getting back at me for refusing him. He had seen you right after I rejected him, and he got a picture of you when you were in my room when I had that nightmare." Erik stared from Jeslyn, who looked as if a great weight had been removed from her, to Devon, who was pulling out his cell phone. Erik hit the phone away from him and it fell into the water. Erik walked over to Jeslyn slowly. He bent over, picked her up in his arms, "Oh my god Jeslyn, that's what was bothering you. I'm so sorry, I should have known better. This is all my fault. It's all right you don't have to do that now. I'm here, I won't let him hurt you. Jeslyn, curled up in his arms, safe at last. "I love you Erik, I love you so much." At this Devon grew furious and hit the Phantom in the back of the head, he put Jeslyn down and faced Devon. "You put her through this, you put me through this, just for her not liking you. You're going to pay for this," he said as he charged Devon. They began to fight, each throwing fist after fist, neither one getting the upper hand. Then Erik laid a clean shot to Devon's gut. Devon in turn grabbed Erik's arm and twisted it behind his back. Erik was helpless. Jeslyn jumped up, ready to join the fight, but Devon stopped her. He ripped off Erik's mask, "Is this what you love, this creature! How could you love something so repulsive!" He let the Phantom go, who covered his face with his hand and stared at Jeslyn. She was rooted to the spot by what she had just seen. Erik turned from her and started to run down the canal, in the water, back to his lair.


	23. Chapter 22

"How much more damage must you cause?" Jeslyn said to Devon, shocked at his cruelty. "Oh, much more he said, running up the cavern toward the mirror." Jeslyn started to chase after him, then realized that she'd never catch him. Even if she did, she was no match for him. She picked up Erik's fallen mask and started to run after him. If this was going to be it, she wanted to spend their last few moments with him. "Erik! Erik!" she yelled after him, she was weighed down by the dress. She fell face first into the water. When she got up she continued to run, "Erik! Where are you!" She finally reached the lair. Erik was playing a mournful tune on the organ, one that Jeslyn had not heard before. "Erik," she whispered. He turned around, keeping his face hidden from her. "Erik, I don't care, I don't care about that. I love you Erik, I love you for who you are." She came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, she gave him the mask. "Please, before you put it on again, let me see you. Let me see the man behind the mask." She asked sincerely. He turned around. Jeslyn put her hand on the deformed side of his face, then she leaned over and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. While they were kissing he pulled her into his lap and they continued to kiss, Jeslyn keeping her hand on his face. Erik running his hands over her body. When they stopped Jeslyn said, "See Erik, I don't care. I love you and nothing means more to me in this world than your happiness." She put her head on his shoulder and they sat their in each other's arms, waiting for whatever Devon was going to throw at them next. They didn't really care what happened next, they just knew that they loved each other and would never be separated again.


	24. Chapter 23

A couple of minutes later, Kaori came running into the lair. How she found the right path, they didn't know. "Jeslyn, Phantom," she panted, "Devon's stark raving mad! He's telling everyone about both of you. Luckily, no one believes him. Yet. You have to do something," she pleaded with them. Jeslyn got up from Erik's lap. She hugged him and gave him a kiss, "I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear. Realizing what she was going to do, Erik grabbed her hand. "No Jeslyn, there are other ways. You don't have to do this," Jeslyn smiled sadly at him, 'I wish there was another way Erik. I know what you're thinking, and no we're not killing him. There would be an investigation. Kaori, give me your pager." Kaori tossed her the pager, "If he tries to come up, and you can't stop him, page me. I won't let him interfere." Jeslyn started to walk out of the lair, "Jeslyn, please don't sleep with him, I can't bear the thought," Erik said to her. "Erik, you know I would rather give this gift to you, but if it means saving you, I'm willing to give it up," she replied sadly. "Oh Jeslyn," he went over and took her in his arms, "I need to go before people actually start to believe him." She set off, not looking back for fear that the look on Erik's face would make her change her mind. When she got into the Opera House she found Devon on the stage, "He's hideous. And he's here, below the Opera House. He's kidnapped Jeslyn, we must kill him." "Devon, sweetheart, what are you talking about? I've been her all this time," she kissed him. He seemed shocked as she pulled him towards her room. Once inside she kept kissing him, "Promise me you won't hurt Erik, promise me." "Only if you sleep with me," was his reply. She paused for a moment then whispered, "Yes." "I knew you would see it my way," he said as he undid the buttons on the back of her dress. When he began to lay her on the bed, the beeper went off, "Oh no,' Jeslyn said. She was waiting for the mirror to burst open, but prayed it didn't. Right before Devon joined her on the bed, Erik appeared out of nowhere and threw him off of her. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around Jeslyn, giving her some modesty. He stood between Jeslyn and Devon. 'I'm sorry, Jeslyn, I can't stand letting you do this." Jeslyn saw the punjab lasso behind his back, "Erik, no, you can't do this," he looked back at her, "I'm not letting him hurt you anymore!" he said while lunging at Devon. He caught Devon around the neck with the lasso. "No! Erik, you can't do this! It's not right!" she came over and tried to take the lasso off of Devon, but Erik held tight. All the while Devon was slowly being suffocated. "Erik stop! The police will find you! It's not like the 1800's anymore!" she screamed and pushed all her body weight against him. They both fell to the ground, Jeslyn on top of Erik. Devon took this chance to take the punjab lasso off of his neck. Then, in shock from what had just happened, he fainted. The Phantom tried to get up to finish off Devon, but Devon pushed him back to the ground, pinning him to the ground by straddling him, "No Erik, you can't" "How can you protect him after all that he's done to you. How can you after he's hurt you, how he's hurt us?" Erik tried to push Jeslyn off of him, but she wouldn't let him up, "Erik, I'm not protecting him, I'm protecting you. If you kill him, his death will be investigated. The police would turn this Opera House inside out, including the caverns. They would find you Erik and I refuse to lose you now that I just got you back." Erik nodded in understanding and Jeslyn let him up, pulling the cloak tighter around her. The both sat Devon up and tried to wake him. When he did wake up, he tried to yell for help, but Erik had covered his mouth. "Listen to me, and listen to me carefully. I'm not going to repeat myself," Erik began, "You aren't going to tell anyone about me, or about us. Okay? If you do, Jeslyn agreed that she won't get in my way. And then it will just be you and me. Understand?" he said threateningly. Devon nodded his head yes. "Now, go back out there and remember; nothing happened." When he left, Erik and Jeslyn embraced. Oh, it's all over now. Thank God." Jeslyn exclaimed. "Yes it is. Do you think he's still going to do my play?" Erik asked. "I don't know. If he does though, you'll be playing yourself. You did get the part you know." Erik laughed, "Of course I did, no one can play me better than me." Jeslyn laughed, "I agree, I think we should go check on if this play is still gonna happen. But first, some clothes would be nice." Erik laughed at this and pushed her to the ground. "Stop it, that tickles! Hehe," Jeslyn said as Erik kissed her neck over and over. He then sat over her and stared tenderly at her, moving a strand of hair from her face. She reached up for his mask. At first he tried to pull away, but at last let her remove it. She threw it to the side and reached up and put her hand on the side of his face. He rested his head in her small hand. She then put her other hand on his back and pushed down, asking him to lay next to her. He laid down and pulled her on top of him, his hands on her butt, her hands on his face and chest. She leaned down and kissed him. Then they were rudely interrupted by Kaori who ran in. "Oops, sorry! I'll leave you two alone." she said and closed the door. They began to kiss again. A bit later they both got up, Jeslyn got dressed, and they headed out to see the rest of the cast together. Erik with his mask back on and his arm around her waist. They agreed that people could know that they were together, but they would only know Erik as "The guy who played the Phantom; or Erik". They were never to know that he was REALLY The Phantom of the Opera.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

"Hey, look, it's that guy who got the part of The Phantom!" someone yells from the cast, who is grouped together, discussing the past couple of days' weird events. Some of them look a little confused at the fact that this man has his arm around Jeslyn's waist. After all, Devon HAD said that they were dating, but then again, who ever believed Devon. The rest of the cast however, seems unfazed by it. Erik is jumpy and nervous, it has been a long time since he has been around this many people. Jeslyn puts her arm around his waist, and her other arm around his neck and pulls him closer to her, so that she can whisper in his ear, "Don't worry, they're clueless. Just relax, you don't even have to talk." Some of the other actors come up towards the couple, "So are you two dating?" One of them ventures to say. "Yes, we are." Jeslyn says while smiling seductively at Erik, whose hand slides much, much lower on her back. The group of brave individuals then heads back toward everyone else to tell them what they have learned. There are constant stares and whispering about Jeslyn and Erik, who seem blissfully unaware of it all. They are too busy with each other. "I don't get it, he shows up for rehearsals, she already knows him, there's obviously some problems between the two of them and Devon. And lets not forget that creepy way that he showed up and disappeared during the audition." "Yeah, and look at Devon, he's petrified of the guy. I think we need to put someone on his tail, you know, follow him around." A couple of people nod their heads in agreement. Finally it is agreed that one of the newer, younger actors would tail this mystery man. At the same time, Erik is at the breaking point, "Jeslyn, please, lets leave. This is too much too fast, I need to get out of here," he whispers anxiously into her ear. "Okay, okay. Come on, lets go," she says, leading him by the hand back to her room. When they get there, Erik collapsed on the bed, his face pale and taunt. "Erik, what's wrong? Erik, talk to me," Jeslyn asks worriedly. "I don't know, I don't feel well." Jeslyn runs and gets a pitcher of water, a cloth, and some aspirin. She sits on the bed and puts Erik's head in her lap. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm going to take care of you. Now who's the helpless one?" Erik laughs, but starts to cough. "I think I caught whatever you had," he grimaces. "That wouldn't surprise me, after all the fooling around we did," Jeslyn responds, a slight smile flickering on her lips. She continues to run the cool cloth over Erik's face. She has to remove the mask in order to do so, so she gets up and locks the door. Eventually Erik falls asleep, his breathing becoming more steady. Steadied by Erik's breathing, Jeslyn soon too falls asleep. When morning comes Jeslyn gently shakes Erik awake, "Erik, sweety, wake up. I need to see if you're feeling any better." Erik slowly sits up next to Jeslyn. "I'm feeling better, just a little weak," he responds meekly. "Here, we'll go to the kitchen and I'll make you something to eat," she says. She helps him out of bed and puts his arm around her shoulders, supporting him. As she unlocks the door he stops, "Wait, my mask." Jeslyn leaves him, and he leans against a wall. Jeslyn goes and gets his mask off the floor by the bed. She comes back and puts the mask on his face, but does not remove her hands. "Erik," "Yes?" he asks tenderly. She just smiles and kisses him. They then head, very slowly, toward the kitchen. Once they get there, Jeslyn helps Erik onto one of the stools by the bar style counter/table. She gets him some orange juice, which he doesn't drink. He puts his head in his arms on the counter and doesn't move. Jeslyn keeps glancing worriedly at him as she makes some bacon. When she sets the plate in front of him, he still hasn't moved. "Erik, you have to eat something. If you don't have any energy, you won't be able to get over this." Erik shoots her a pitiful glance that says, "Oh just leave me alone." She takes his hand, "Please, Erik, you need to eat." He sits up and proceeds to eat the bacon and drink the orange juice. After a couple of minutes Kaori comes walking in, yawning, "Morning Jeslyn. Morning Erik." "Hey," Jeslyn responds. Erik just moans, his head in his arms again. "Come on, lets get you back to bed," Jeslyn says as she helps Erik up, once again letting him use her shoulders for support. Kaori watches as they struggle. She opens her mouth to offer to help, but Jeslyn shakes her head at her. When they get back to Jeslyn's room, she places him on the bed, where he promptly falls asleep. Jeslyn goes over and changes into some sweats and a baggy t-shirt. She sits down at the vanity and starts to brush her hair. After a couple of minutes, Erik wakes up and sneaks up behind her. He begins to run his fingers through her hair. She relaxes under his touch and leans back, her head resting against him. His hands slide down to her neck, shoulders, and arms as he caresses her. The look on her face is pure ecstasy. He then picks up her hair brush and begins to brush her hair, gently singing, "Sing once again with me, a strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet." He turns the chair around, takes her hand and leads her to the center of the room. He spins her around and puts his arms around her waist, gently caressing her. She lets her body rest against him, trusting him, her hand on his face. His song changes, "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation." She turns around and kisses him, his hands running over her body, and she running her hands over him. "Well, someone seems to be feeling a lot better," Jeslyn sighs. Erik leans over and speaks softly in her ear, "Well, I've had a great nurse." He begins to kiss her neck, slowly moving downwards. He pauses only for a moment to pull her shirt off over her head. He continues to move down her neck, to her shoulders, and then to her chest. Jeslyn is totally limp in his arms. She trusts him and is euphoric because of it. She has her hands placed on his muscled upper arms, and he has one hand in the small of her back and the other on her shoulder blades. Erik picks her up and carries her to the bed. He sets her down lovingly and lays next to her. As she moves closer to him, he slides her pants off. She slips in between his legs and they began to kiss, their hands running over each other. After awhile they stop and just lay in each other's arms. "I need a shower," Jeslyn says, eying Erik oddly. It takes him a moment, but then he gets the hint, "I think I do too," he says, getting up and following her earnestly.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

"Erik be quiet, someone is going to hear us," Jeslyn says from inside the shower. "Oh, I don't care," he replies, pushing her against the wall, she giggles, "Oh, so you don't care about the fact that you don't have your mask on?" He sits and thinks for a minute, "I can hide behind you." She pokes him in the chest, "Yeah right. Your six foot something body behind my five foot seven body. That will totally work." He laughs, and touches her lovingly, where only someone who truly loves you should touch you. She leans up against him and touches him in return. "Hey Jeslyn, you in here?" A voice says from directly outside the shower. Erik jumps behind Jeslyn and tries to hide there, and as she said, it isn't exactly working. "Yeah, I'm taking a shower." The person outside is the actor told to tail The Phantom, his name is Dameon. Dameon can be described as your typical follower. He trails Devon everywhere and does anything Devon asks of him. He's a bit on the shorter side and gets picked on by the other actors. "Okay, its just that everyone is wondering where the guy playing The Phantom is, no one can find him. I thought he might be with you." Jeslyn tries to suppress a laugh, while speaking, "Sorry, I don't know where he is." Once Dameon left they both collapse in laughter. They get out of the shower and get towels. They then notice that their clothes are missing. There is a note in there place, "If you two lovie dovies want your clothes back, come see me in my room. Jeslyn knows where it is." Signed Kaori. "That little sneak!" Erik says, "I wish I had thought of it first," Jeslyn laughs and kisses him. Then Erik and Jeslyn play the hide and then run behind something game all the way to Kaori's room. Basically, Jeslyn would hide behind something, then run forward and hide behind something else. She would then motion to Erik that it was clear and he would follow her. It took them quite awhile to get to Kaori's room. "Kaori, it's us. Let us in before someone sees us!" Jeslyn says to the door. Kaori opens the door and lets them in. Erik has his hand over his face, trying to cover it. "Okay, before anything else happens, give me my mask please." Kaori looks at him, confused, "I don't have it. There was no mask there when I took your clothes. I assumed you were wearing it." Jeslyn looks at Erik, and at the same time they say, "Dameon." Kaori gives the both of them their clothes, "You guys need to be careful what you do and where. You're lucky that it was only me who was able to sneak in unheard." They ignore her, they have a small problem to worry about. "Erik, stay here with Kaori, I'm going to go get your mask back." Jeslyn leaves to go find Dameon.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Jeslyn comes up to a group of actors hanging around backstage. "Has anyone seen Dameon?" Jeslyn asks calmly. She can't wait to get her hands on the little snot. Nobody responds to her question. She stands there with her hands on her hips, making it quite clear that she isn't leaving until she gets an answer. Finally, one person points toward the corner, where Dameon is huddled up with a group of other actors and Devon. She strides over to them, holds her hand out at Dameon and says, "Okay, Dameon, give me the mask. It doesn't belong to you." Dameon just smiles at her, "Why do you care? It's just part of a costume. It's not like he actually needs it to hide his face." Jeslyn scowls at him, "Just give me the mask." He dangles it in front of her face, "Just a couple of questions. First off, what's this guy's name and where did you find him?" Jeslyn rolls her eyes before responding, "His name's Erik and I met him at an acting camp." Dameon nods his head, "And what were you too doing in the shower together?" he asks, giving an evil grin. Jeslyn narrows her eyes and glares at him. She reaches forward and grabs the mask out of his hand and then storms away with Devon yelling after her, "Hey! You didn't answer his questions! What were you two doing?" Jeslyn doesn't even turn around when she responds, "Wouldn't you like to know!" When she gets back to Kaori's room, Erik and Kaori are sitting in silence, their backs turned toward each other. Jeslyn goes over and gives Erik his mask. She stands in between the two of them, looking at one, then the other. "Okay, I know you both way too well, what happened?" Neither of them respond, but Erik gets up and holds Jeslyn in his arms. "You look so cute when you're pouting," he says. Jeslyn smiles for a moment, "Just tell me what happened." Kaori makes a grunting noise as a response. Erik finally answers her, "She doesn't approve of us fooling around. She thinks that I'm only with you for the 'physical aspect' of the relationship." Jeslyn goes over to Kaori. She sits down next to her, "Kaori, I'm sorry that what we're doing is making you uncomfortable, but we love each other. I don't know how to make that any more obvious to you than by what you've already seen and heard." Erik has gone and laid on the bed, just looking up at the ceiling and trying not to eavesdrop. Kaori speaks, "I know that you guys say that you love each other, but you seemed to fall in love so fast. How do you know it's not just lust?" Jeslyn doesn't know how to respond to this. While she is thinking, Erik responds for her, not moving from his position on the bed, "Have you ever met someone that understood you from the start? You don't have to explain anything to them, they just get it. What if you have so much in common, and all that you do is talk and understand each other completely. When one is sad or hurt, the other is there to help them." He gets up from the laying position, and sits on the edge of the bed. Jeslyn stares at him, realizing just how much she loves him. And he continues, "That's what we have. We complete each other. Without one another, we're just an empty shell leading an empty life. That's the best way I can put it into words, it isn't exactly easy to describe." He holds out his hand toward Jeslyn. She gets up, takes his hand and sits in his lap. His arm is around her waist, still holding her hand, and her head is resting against his. They sit and wait for Kaori's response. After a few moments Kaori smiles. She stands up and gives them both a big hug, even Erik, which surprises him. When she pulls away, both she and Jeslyn laugh at Erik's astonished face. "See, Erik, not everyone in this world is shallow." Erik smiles as he stands up, carrying Jeslyn in his arms. "One of the perks of the relationships," Jeslyn says to Kaori, "Is that you never have to walk anywhere." At this, Erik gets a devilish gleam in his eye and smiles mischievously. He begins to drop Jeslyn, suddenly. She squeals and grabs onto his neck while burying her face in his chest. He catches her at the last moment and laughs. She doesn't move from her frightened position, but is laughing into his shoulder. "This is one of MY perks. I get to have a pretty girl clinging to me as if it was the end of the world." Kaori laughs and pushes Erik toward the door, "Go on you two love birds. Get back to your own room and goof off." Erik and Jeslyn then head back toward Jeslyn's room. It takes them twice as long though, since they have to avoid the random people walking around. The entire Opera House is now awake.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 28

When they get back to Jeslyn's room, Erik puts Jeslyn down but she won't let him go. Erik tries to pull away, there is something weird going on with Jeslyn, she simply won't let him go. She keeps looking into his eyes and giving this funny stare. Jeslyn keeps running her hand over his face and his shoulders. She then takes his hand and runs it over her face. Erik still just stares at her, confused. Jeslyn steps closer to Erik. She takes his hand, and puts it on her stomach. Erik raises his eyebrows, in not only surprise but in a question. She just smiles at him. Erik spins her around, now a favorite pastime of his, and puts his hand on her stomach, "I think I know what you want now," he says slowly. Erik wants to make sure he isn't misunderstanding Jeslyn. She then does something to him that makes him KNOW, that he is right. He picks her up and carries her through the mirror back to the lair, where they won't be disturbed. When the reach the bedroom, Erik puts Jeslyn down. He lifts her shirt off, as she unbuttons his. He then helps her take off her pants, as she unbuckles his. He picks her up again, and softly lays her down on the bed. Jeslyn moves to remove his mask as he leans over her, but he pulls away. "No Erik," she says sitting up, "no mask." He lets her remove it and then lays down in the bed with her. She kisses him on the mouth, the neck, the chest, his stomach. Erik takes Jeslyn's face in his hands and kisses her. He then kisses her chest and her stomach in turn. "I love you Erik," she gasps. "I love you too," he whispers in her ear. Erik lays over Jeslyn. When they become one, everything seems right. The moment, life, they know this is right no matter what anyone says. As they give everything to each other, Erik realizes something. No matter what happens, he is always going to be with Jeslyn. He thought he had loved Christine and would die without her, but he had been wrong. All he had felt was lust. This, this is love. When he looks down at Jeslyn, breathing hard and giving him her soul, Erik know that he will love her until she dies. At the same time, Jeslyn is looking up at Erik, feeling totally at peace. Everything has gone silent. To her, there is nothing outside of this moment, there was nothing outside of these two people who have become one. She never wants to be separated from Erik. Jeslyn doesn't care if everyone thinks this was wrong, she knows that it's right. When Erik gets off of her and pulls her into his arms, neither one wants the moment to end. All of a sudden, splashing can be heard. Someone is coming down the canal towards the lair, and in a hurry.


	29. Chapter 29

Erik sits up in bed,

"Stay here," he whispers to Jeslyn. He gets up and puts his pants and mask back on. Jeslyn is sitting up in bed, the covers pulled up around her. Erik creeps out of the room, keeping hidden in the shadows. He looks out and sees someone moving around behind his organ, where he keeps all his music. The person stands up for a moment, it's Devon.

"No, there's nothing over here," he says, looking almost directly at Erik. Erik slinks back into the shadows, afraid that Devon can see him. A second later someone moves out from behind one of the giant candelabras and walks right by where Erik had been the moment before. It's Dameon,

"What exactly are we looking for again?"

Devon sighs in disgust, "I already told you. Twice. We're looking for anything that could prove that he doesn't love Jeslyn. Kaori already came to me concerned that the monster only wanted her for physical enjoyment."

There is a gasp from behind Erik. He spins around, only to see Jeslyn wearing his shirt. She looks shocked and hurt. Erik motions for her to go back to the bedroom, but she shakes her head no. Erik puts his arm around her and pulls her closer in order to whisper into her ear,

"You know that I love you and what they say is false, don't you?"

Jeslyn nods her head yes and leans against Erik.

"I can't believe she would betray us like this. She's always been my closest friend. Why wouldn't she believe me?"

Erik sits in silence for a moment,

"I know why."

Jeslyn look at him, wide eyed.

"I'm never going to escape my past, what I did to Christine. Kaori knows how I seduced her, entranced her. I think she believer that I've done the same thing to you. That you don't know what you're saying and that I'm controlling everything you do."

Jeslyn gives him a hug.

"Well, we both know that's not true. Now we just have to get these two morons out of here."

Erik grins.

"I know how."

He begins to use his ventriloquist skills, his voice is low and reverberating around the caverns, making it sound like it is coming from everywhere at once,

"Devon, I thought I told you to leave us along. Now there is nothing standing between you and me, but a few feet of rope."

Devon looks as if he has heard a ghost and jumps into Dameon's arms, who promptly drops him.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" he yelps.

As they are running down the canal, Dameon yells over his shoulder,

"We'll be back Phantom, but next time, clever friend, the disaster WILL BE YOURS!"

Erik and Jeslyn step out from the shadows, laughing.

"A handy little trick I learned. People tend to fall over themselves trying to get away from it," Erik says, trying to stop laughing.

He all of a sudden grows quiet and the smile falls from his face. Jeslyn takes his hand and tries to pull him back toward the bedroom. But he won't move,

"Come on Erik, come back to bed," she says seductively.

Erik just pulls his hand away and sits down on the natural, rock stairs, putting his face in his hands.

"They'll be back soon," is all he says.

Jeslyn sighs and tries to pull him up,

"All the more reason for you to come back in here."

Erik still won't move. Jeslyn finally realizes that something is wrong. She sits down beside him and puts her arm around his shoulders.

"Why does everyone hate me? What did I ever do to them?"

It is now obvious to Jeslyn what is bothering him,

"You did do some terrible things, Erik. You killed people. You can't blame them for being afraid of you, or hating you for what you've done."

Erik leans his head against Jeslyn,

"I know that, but before that. Before all of this, People saw me, hated me, and wanted me dead. All because they had seen my face. They don't even take the time to ask me why I look this way."

A tear slides down Erik's face.

"Oh Erik,"

Jeslyn says, pulling him close to her,

"Erik, people are afraid of what's different. They're afraid of what they don't know or what they can't explain. It's human nature to hate and fear something that's not like everything else, something that may not be as beautiful on the outside."

Erik stands up, looking down at Jeslyn,

"Why do I look like this? WHY! What did I do before I was born that made some higher power decide that I should be cursed?"

He storms back into the bedroom and lies down in the bed. Jeslyn come and lies beside him, but he turns his back to her. In response to this, Jeslyn puts her arms around his waist. She whispers into his ear,

"Erik, some believe that the people God gives some of his greatest gifts to have to bear terrible burdens. It makes them stronger and makes their gift grow more and more powerful. I think that's what God did with you. He deformed your face so that you would write music, amazing music. He did it so that you would become an amazing architect, ventriloquist, and scholar. Because of society shunning you, look at what you've done! You've done amazing things. There is nothing wrong with you. There's something wrong with everyone else," She says, stroking his hair.

Jeslyn leans over him and takes off his mask, setting it down on the floor. She brings her hand to the side of his face. Erik reaches up and grasps her hand. He rolls over and looks into Jeslyn's tear filled eyes.

"Thank you, Jeslyn. You always know what to say."

She smiles, her hand still on his face,

"No, Erik, I'm telling you the truth."

He leans forward and kisses her. Erik smiles as he begins to undo her shirt, Jeslyn pulls him over on top of herself.


	30. Chapter 30

_A couple of months have passed. Rehearsals have gone well for The Phantom of the Opera, and it is now opening night._

Erik is standing with Jeslyn back stage, he is so nervous that Jeslyn can't help making fun of the moment,

"Oh, Erik, did Devon tell you the new blocking for the Don Juan scene?"

Erik stares at her, appalled,

"THERE'S NEW BLOCKING!"

He's petrified. Jeslyn laughs and kisses him,

"I'm just kidding. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, you're just so nervous. It's not like anyone's going to know who you are. You're playing yourself for Christ's sake."

Erik gives a crooked smile and takes Jeslyn's hands in his, giving them a squeeze,

"I'm just so nervous. I have so much more to lose now then I did when I went on stage with Christine. I have you to lose."

He leans over and kisses her. Jeslyn blushes, something she doesn't usually do, but people are watching them. Luckily though, no one can hear them. Jeslyn knows that Erik is concerned not only about what he stated, but about his face. They had to fake that she had been doing his makeup. He's finally going to show the world his face; they just won't know what they're actually seeing.

Finally, the play starts and goes off without a hitch. By the end of the play, the audience has laughed, cried, but most importantly, they understand The Phantom. This is the main reason that Erik had agreed to play himself. He wanted his story to be portrayed as it really happened and to be sure that it is seen through his eyes. At curtain call, after Christine and Raoul would come up and take their bow, everyone would leave the stage except for Christine. She beckons for The Phantom to come out. He walks out and then takes his bow. Erik then picks up Jeslyn and spins her around, her dress spreading out as he does so. Finally, the rest of the cast comes out and the company takes their bow. As the curtain begins to close, Erik puts Jeslyn down and kisses her. Everyone in the audience sees. One brave soul shouts,

"Hey! That's not the right ending!"

The entire audience and cast roar with approval. Devon runs up to Erik and Jeslyn,

"Go out there, give them their different ending. I don't care what you do, just make them happy!"

Erik and Jeslyn grin. The go out through the opening in the curtain. Jeslyn speaks to the audience,

"Although it is said that Christine went and lived a happy life with Raoul, we want to give you another version of the story. One that is false, but interesting none the less."

They go behind the curtain and Erik fills Jeff in on what they are going to do. They pick up the scene from where Christine walks in and the Phantom sings, "Christine, I love you." Then Christine and Raoul walk off singing. At the back of the hall, in the center aisle, where Jeslyn and Jeff had walked to, Jeslyn gets ready to run in her wedding dress. Luckily, she's had a bit of practice from an earlier experience. Erik belts out the mournful tune, "You alone, cane make my song take flight. It's over now, the music of the night!" As he holds that final note, Jeslyn comes running down the center aisle, her hair and dress flying out behind her. She runs onto the stage and stands, facing the Phantom. He gives her a questioning look. Jeslyn sings,

"Angel of Music, I denied you,"

She pauses; the audience sees it as dramatic effect. It isn't though, its is all being improved and sung acappela,

"Angel of Music, I've found true beauty. Angel it lies, inside you!"

The Phantom then grabs Jeslyn in his arms and kisses her passionately. That audience stands on its feet in approval, cheering and clapping at the different ending. The Phantom picks up Jeslyn and starts to walk of the aisle, holding her in his arms. Jeff runs out,

"So Christine, you choose him over me?"

She nods her head yes. Raoul's face falls, and he walks off into the shadows. The Phantom then looks at Jeslyn and kisses her again and again continuing to walk toward the lobby. The audience starts to follow them. When they had surrounded Erik and Jeslyn in the lobby, Erik wraps his cloak around them, hiding them from view. Then, without a noise, they both disappear. The audience again cheers its approval. After the play, everyone looks for the two stars, but they are no where to be found. They had headed below, but no one knows this. They can only imagine what the two lovers are doing.


End file.
